A spirit level or bubble level is an instrument designed to indicate whether a surface is horizontal (level) or vertical (plumb). Different types of spirit level maybe use by carpenters, stonemasons, bricklayers, and other building workers, surveyors, millwrights, and other metalworkers, and some photographic and videographic work. Instrument used for plumbing and leveling often require one or two hands to use. As can be seen, there is a need for a hands-free level.